Personal alarm or attack alarms have become more popular nowadays. Upon disengaging a lever or a ring from the personal or attacks alarms or the like, an irritating and disturbing noise is generated. The intention of generating this noise is to disturb and/or surprise an intruder and thereby preventing continued assault.
Prior art personal alarms have the disadvantage that they are difficult to actuate upon an attack since they are often designed to be carried in a pocket och inside a bag, which prevents quick access when being attacked. In addition, personal alarms have a relatively small size, which means that alarms carried in a bag or in a pocket may first have to be searched, after which it can be accessed and actuated to produce an irritating noise or disturbing sound that is intended to stop the assault.
In addition, a personal alarm designed to be carried in a bag or worn in a pocket can easily be forgotten elsewhere or left behind, leaving for instance a girl or boy jogging without her or his personal alarm, at instances when the personal alarm may be needed the most.
There is thus a need to provide a personal alarm that is easily accessible when used and that can be easily actuated, increasing the usefulness of personal alarms.